


Panda Takeover

by whippy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whippy/pseuds/whippy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2013 Cap-Iron Man Big Bang art. Great Wall of China and BABY PANDA! >:O</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panda Takeover

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hole in My Heart (That Goes All the Way to China)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055207) by [MemoryDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoryDragon/pseuds/MemoryDragon). 



> I never believed in cute therapy before but now.. *cries* I BLAME THE PANDAS

This be spoilery epilogue of some sort

  
Steve, Tony and Miao Miao!


End file.
